The Lawyer's Song
by GenesisFennec
Summary: A series of oneshots based off of a series of songs- expect fluff, angst, and general headcannons.
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: Welcome to my music challenge! This'll be a series of oneshots, each chapter being a song. There may be SOME ships in here, but I really only ship Justicykes and Wrightworth, so I'm imagining this mostly being drama and fluff. Those are the things I do the most. Just so you know, this is a simple music challenge. I press shuffle, I sift through the songs. Oh, yeah, rules! 1. I can either take inspiration from the mood of the songs or the lyrics. This mostly protects me from those songs that have NOTHING to do with the game lyrically. 2. I can do as many songs as I like, and take the songs from any source I like, but I have to keep the source vague enough to be challenging. No 5 song playlist. 3. I have to choose at least 1 out of every three songs to do. If you REALLY want to know what song I took inspiration from, you can ask and I'll gladly say, but I think has a rule against putting it right here, so I'm gonna play it safe. Also, DAILY UPDATES! Now, without further ado, let's begin!))

1\. Different

Things were different now. Different than they were. That was to be expected, of course, nothing remains the same- but one can hope, right?

Edgeworth never had much hope in his aging bones, anyway.

He met Wright in that space center for the first time in years, expecting things to be how he left them. He expected to be greeted by an over-emotional, naive and childish Wright. That's how it's always been. The hot-headed lawyer against the dignified prosecutor- that's just how it worked, right?

No.

As soon as Edgeworth saw Phoenix, he knew. He knew that optimistic, naive lawyer was gone. The speck of courage and hope that used to shine so brightly in his eyes was gone, replaced by a more mature and exhausted, glazed over look. There were wrinkles under his eyes, and a small grin on his face. "Edgeworth, it's been a while." Even his voice, once loud and charismatic, sounded low and restrained.

 _This isn't right. Where is his energy? Where did his passion go? No, no, I should be happy about this. The Phoenix of the past, immature and unprofessional, is gone. The Wright of today is less emotional. Isn't this what he wanted Wright to be this whole time? Is that Maya next to him? She looks way different…_

"I assume you've been well, Wright. I came almost immediately when I heard hostages were involved." Edgeworth nodded, and then glanced over to Ma- _no, no, that isn't Maya, I've seen this girl… Pearl! She's grown much older…_

"Yes. My daughter's on the line, but I feel quite a bit better knowing one of the best prosecutors I've ever met is going to help save her." Phoenix frowned slightly. "I'm worried about her, of course. It's pretty much only me and ol' Pearls at the moment. My two understudies are… uhm… busy. Anything you need me to fill you in on? I've got an autopsy here, a few photos…" Phoenix trailed off.

 _Wait… Daughter… An understudy… TWO understudies?! Since when did he have either? Only a while back, he was an understudy himself! This is a bit too much… How is Wright acting so calm? Knowing him, someone with a strong connection to him getting hurt would throw him into a panic! That one time Maya got stranded on the other side of the bridge, he almost died trying to save her! Where is that Wright? Where is he… He's gone, he's gone. Get a grip on yourself, you're being even more emotional than Wright… I suppose he's just growing older. Nothing can be done, stop reminiscing._

"Ah, yes. I would like to see what you've obtained on the case so far, naturally. If I am going to be the prosecutor you see me as tomorrow, I need to be adequately prepared."

"Well, about that… I think I left some of the files back at the offices… I rushed over here almost immediately, and forgot some things…"

Edgeworth held back a sigh of relief. _At least the old Wright hasn't completely disappeared behind those glazed eyes… Please don't change too much, Wright._


	2. Chapter 2

A lawyer works a dangerous and lonely profession, Phoenix knew that from the very beginning. It was dangerous emotionally and physically- discussing crimes, killers, and the nastier part of the human race every day wasn't good for you. It was lonely because, well, nobody wants to be around a person discussing crimes, killers, and the nastier part of the human race every day. Plus, an occupation that takes that much time doesn't leave much time for personal relationships.

Phoenix hated being lonely.  
When Mia died, he felt that intense loneliness cover him like a freezing cold blanket, chilling him to the very core. Yet, Maya stuck by her side. Optimistic Maya. A companion.

The blanket became just a little warmer with her by his side.

They traveled the meandering road of their journey together, getting into danger, meeting people, even making a few friends along the way.

Even Edgeworth, the cold and broody prosecutor, probably unintentionally joined the little group. Larry, as ridiculous as he was, probably was part of the group, too.

And then suddenly, it was all gone with one fell swoop. Phoenix lost his badge, Phoenix lost everything, and the blanket never felt so cold. The ex-lawyer knew inside that Trucy was the only thing keeping him sane.

Apollo came into his life, and although he alleviated some of his mentors loneliness, Phoenix almost felt a little jealous and nostalgic looking at the bright red lawyer, so young and so hopeful… Ah, his blossoming days as an attorney… That first case defending Larry… When he saw Edgeworth as a cruel robot of a man…

No, no… Those days are in the past.

Phoenix tried as hard as he could to forget those days. Maya was too busy to come to him, Edgeworth wouldn't bother if it wasn't in court… He was with Apollo and Trucy now.

Yet, he saw that shining badge on Apollo and decided he needed that badge again. So, as soon as he could, Phoenix retook the bar exam, and received his own shining badge. Time to get back to business and forget all that loneliness.

Athena joined the agency, and it worried Phoenix that he now had two understudies. The prosecutors greeted the blue lawyer back with open arms, or at least an acknowledging nod from the ones who didn't like Wright too much… Good enough. He was happy to have Edgeworth and Gumshoe around again. It somehow just felt right to have things this way.

Then, he noticed. That cold blanket of loneliness was now much warmer, more comforting… It wasn't loneliness anymore. He had found a place among these people, these people he had a (sometimes not mutual) bond of trust with. He even had a family of sorts who he looked after.

The road of a lawyer can feel lonely, but it's not, really. You have a lot of people walking the same road, who you can trust and believe in. Yes, it is a little lonely for the individual, but lawyers were alone together.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're not needed anymore."

Klavier spoke into the tense atmosphere, feeling the blood rushing through his palms, the thoughts and emotions rushing through his head, and the cold buzz of numbness running to his palms.

He meant it, every word. As he felt his emotions dissipate in the face of the law, he understood.

Kristoph was not needed.

As a brother.

As a mentor.

As a defense attorney.

As a person.

The golden room and the people in it seemed to disappear around the two brothers, leaving only Klavier and Kristoph. The fallen man stared at the risen prosecutor, unblinking and tense. Unguarded. Gone was that man who helped Klavier with his homework late at night, who brought Apollo into law. Gone was the calm defense attorney who kept his eyes on the law and the facts. In its place was a murderer, shivering, angry, and afraid.

Klavier had flashbacks to his younger days, when Kristoph would put up with the noise he made while practicing guitar, when he'd always try to make time to come to his concerts… He couldn't help but be sentimental, if only for a few seconds.

The prosecutor knew in his heart that, in a few days time, the murderer would be put to death for his crimes. As he should.

But that tough shell of nonchalance was hard to put on when the man on death row was your own brother.

The room returned to normal- he noticed Apollo was speaking. Klavier got easily distracted, he needed to work on that. Klavier turned to face Apollo, and he saw the look in his eyes, too. The shouting voice of his sounded uncertain, his eyes hiding disappointment, as if to say, 'I expected more from my mentor.' Klavier understood the feeling. He expected more from his own brother, too.

His brother was carried away in shackles that day, but not before Kristoph turned and faced Klavier, shooting him a slightly unstable smile.

"Klavier, before I go, make me a promise, please." Gavin began, as calm as ever.

"Hm? What is it, Kristoph?" Klavier tried to reply with the same calm demeanor, but wasn't extremely successful.

"Remember me not as the man I am, but the man I was. Remember me… as your brother. Please." Kristoph looked down at his feet in defeat, his messy hair sprawled on his shoulders, his eyes glistening.

"Sure thing, brother…" Klavier quickly turned and walked away. "...Goodbye." Somehow, Klavier knew he couldn't dare face Kristoph again, less the tears fall and the emotions that he let fade come flooding back in…

He'll remember the man who helped him with his homework, who comforted him, who taught him, who scolded him, the patient man who simply put up with him.

But it's time to let that man go.  
After all…

He wasn't needed.


End file.
